Dante (Devil May Cry)
The Character Name'/Alias:' Dante, Son of Sparda, The Devil Hunter, Anthony/Tony Redgrave (alternate name he uses when he lives like an average citizen, also a name his mother used to disguise him from demons, but he hasn't used it in years as of the anime), Hunter Of Dark Blood (DMC 2), Man in Red (DMC4 before his identity was revealed) Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Height: 6' 4" (193 cm) Weight: 88kg (195 lb) Species: Human/Demon Hybrid Classification: 'Devil Hunter, Mercenary, Private Investigator '''Age: ' 18 years (Manga) / 19 (DMC 3) / 28 (DMC 1) / ~30 (Anime) / ~33 (DMC 2) / 36 (DMC 4) 42 (DMC 5) Powers and Abilities Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reaction time, stamina and agility, instantaneous regeneration (Godly), swordsmaster/marksman/skilled martial artist, fairly strong resistance to soul manipulation and matter distortion, immortality (Type 3 | Type 5), Devil Trigger form which grants him flight and increased physical abilities and magic power, time manipulation (with Quicksilver, Chrono Heart, Bangle of Time or Key of Chronos), dimension cutting abilities with Yamato, can survive in space, stronger transformations grant him far beyond physical and magic abilities, energy blasts, laser-like blades and powerful mental attacks that can make god-like demons fear him) '''Weaknesses: Fools around a lot in all incarnations (except DMC2), avoids killing humans and those who are close to him even if they betray him, emotionally fragile, gets bullied by those around him, kind-hearted, can be knocked out though not killed (the theory about his instantaneous regeneration being tied to his stamina is contradicted by Vergil still staying whole after Dante cut him in half even though he was exhausted, so it's likely it's only his strength that lessens as he tires, not his regeneration), weaker in the human world. Lifting Strength: Class 25+ | Class M+, likely Class G+ (Blocked a punch from The Savior, putting his strength in the millions of tons) | Class T+ in Sparda Form | Immeasurable in Majin Form Striking Strength: Class TJ+ (Stronger than all of Mundus' generals) | Class EJ+ | Class ZJ+, possibly Planetary Class | Immeasurable in Majin Form Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (In a weaker state, Dante was running so fast he caught fire, similar to an spacecraft re-entering the atmosphere at approximitaly 17.000 MPH or Mach 22), | In DMC4 Dante is Massively Hypersonic+ (Much faster than lightnings used by Griffon and Blitz) | Massively Hypersonic when using Quicksilver, possibly FTL+ (Traversed a large body of space so fast the stars that had been around him seemed to disappear, which means he outran their light otherwise they'd still be visible) | Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Primordial Gods, who should be on a similar speed level as Metatron or Lucifer) | Inmeasurable in Majin Form Durability: Room+ Level (Tanked several punches from Nero) | Skyscraper+ level (A powerful demon lady called Alice launched Dante into a Temen Ni Gru-like temple from the top, the force was such that the demon hunter ended up in the "first floor", the impact was so powerful that the temple split in half, Dante ended up buried among the destruction and in a weakened state, he managed to lay there for a bit with a bored expression and then stood up like nothing happened) | Island Level+ | Country Level+, possibly Planetary Level (Tanked meteors, asteroids, lightnings and laser blast from Mundus) | Universe Level+ (Took attacks from a late game Demifiend and came out unharmed) Destructive Capacity: Multi-City Block Level+ (Smashes stone that can be forced upwards from underground with no damage) | Island Level+ (His clash with Mundus distorted reality and destroyed Mallet Island) | Country Level+ (Destroyed Abigail's body with a single Devil Trigger release explosion), possibly Universe Level (Stronger than Mundus, who created his own universe) |Multi- Continent+ level | Multiverse Level+ (Strong enough to fight some of the most powerful demons in Nocturne, which includes Primordial Gods) Range: Extended melee range, several dozen meters with Ebony and Ivory, Several kilometers with Yamato and other such more powerful weapons. several kilometers, possibly planetary/Universal with Sparda Sword and Majin Form. Stamina: Godlike, but can tire in battles against opponents who can match him (ie. Vergil) FactPile Tier: High Metahuman | In Devil Trigger possibly Low Herald | In Sparda form at least Low Herald | In Majin Form possibly Mid Herald or High Herald. Key: 'Manga, DMC3 | DMC1, Anime, 2, 4 | DT Forms | SMT Dante Equipment 'Standard Equipment: These are the items Dante will have in every match unless otherwise specified. Rebellion: Dante's signature sword that was a gift from his father, Sparda. The broadsword marks itself as Dante's heavily used and dependable melee weapon. It specializes in human attacks that are supported with demonic energy to produce unreachable attacks that human's can't match up to. The Rebellion is durable to the Yamato, and the two different skulls symbolized it as the physical manefestation to Dante's power. Ebony and Ivory: Dante's signature pistols, Ebony and Ivory are unique in two ways that make them very effective weapons: they are not restricted in ammunition and he applies his demonic energy as creating life-like bullets or special shots that appears as energy blasts, however he conserves these bullets exclusively in cutscenes and swaps to his melee weapon's if needed. Coping with his enemies, Dante utilizes various keen, hand eye coordinated styles making him an intimidating foe among all threats. Once an enemy is at critical health, he ends them with a single bullet that is strong enough to direct its kinetic energy around the entire demon's body, which is seen in Devil May Cry 4. 'Other/Former Equipment: ' These are the weapons that Dante has had throughout the series, but we have no proof he keeps them from game to game, since he doesn't use them. They are included, however, in any Composite Dante debate unless otherwise specified. Sparda/Force Edge (DMC1): Dante's Weapon of choice in DMC1. Can transform into a massively more powerful version known as Sparda, which was used by Dante's father, Sparda. Currently his strongest Devil Arm, allowed him to best a Mid Skyfather level villain Mundus. Yamato (DMC4): Formerly Vergil's Katana and currently Nero's after DMC4. Seperates the human world from the demon world. Can supposedly ignore conventional durability due to its dimensional slashing abilities, but either way, extremely sharp and deadly, though even more so in Vergil's hands. Alastor (DMC1): A living weapon and a lightning spirit which likes to judge people walking by it looking for its rightful weilder. Alastor also gives the user a speed boost, supposedly boosting them to lightning speed, which is consistent with the scene it appears in DMC1. Ifrit (DMC1): One of the three gauntlets that Dante acquires throughout his travels. Like Alastor it likes to try to kill anyone who crosses it, Dante subdues it though. Ifrit is associated with the element of hellfire, which is stated to be hotter than volcanic magma (Frosts are unaffected by lava, but Ifrit can kill them) Cerberus (DMC3): Was a hellhound with 3 heads, Dante defeated it in battle and Cerberus willingly became one of his Devil Arms. It uses ice to attack and freeze its opponents. Dante can also create ice shields with it. Agni and Rudra (DMC3): A pair of talking scimitars that never seem to STFU. Dante is capable of dual weilding them. Agni provides fire and Rudra provides wind, and between them they make a firestorm. Nevan (DMC3): Originally a demon/witch/vampire/succubus who flirted with Dante during their battle. She willingly gave her soul to Dante and becomes a guitar that shoots out lightning and bats. Also doubles as a scythe, probably still flirts with Dante in her spare time, which may explain why he so enjoys using her. Beowulf (DMC3): Another pair of these gauntlets, which increases Dante's striking strength even further, and may also include a cutting ability, since Vergil used them to cut Beowulf the monster in half. Gilgamesh (DMC4): Same as Beowulf pretty much, except it works by turning organic materials into steel, and has a clear cutting ability due to blades on the greaves and sharp edges on the gauntlets. Shattered and bust large building sized Hellgate with a single one inch punch. One inch punch.gif Lucifer (DMC4): Summons spectral blades similar to Vergil's which can bust one of the Hellgates, blades explode after a few seconds, no limit to how many blades the apparatus carries. Artemis (DMC3): Basically a shit version of beam spamming. That is all. Pandora (DMC4): A briefcase that can turn into 666 guns, although only a few of them are actually seen. Forms of it include a bowgun, a rocket launcher, a laser cannon, a minigun, a mobile missile battery and a boomerang. Busted one of the Hellgates. Has enough firepower to send a several large toads flying and blow them to pieces. Note: All of the items listed for Dante cover all the items he had in every game, some of them are not current incarnation (DMC2). The games these weapons appear in have been listed. Notable Attacks/Techniques Dante Speed: Dante runs so fast that light up from friction, that can only be possible if you achieve Mach 22 (And he did this at the age of 18) 4931312-0619252458-KkoL2.gif Dimensional Slash: Conjures Blade Beams that can cover a whole battlefield with Yamato, said beams also capable of ignoring conventional durability due to its dimensional slicing ability Devil Trigger: Turns into a demonic form of himself and his strength, speed and durability increase as well as gains super fast flight and healing. As well, depending on Incarnation the form of the Devil Trigger is different, which could be evidence of his power growing, he also seems to draw some power from the Devil Arm he is currently wielding, as his demon form is different in every incarnation save DMC2 and DMC4 based on the Devil Arm he has equipped, though this is purely conjecture. Devil Trigger.gif|Devil Trigger Majin Form: The Ultimate and strongest form of Dante, this form takes the upgrades of Dante's Devil Trigger and amplifies them even further beyond. Likely is almost the same as the Sparda form, the big diference between the Sparda and Majin form, is that in Majin Form Dante becomes even bigger, stronger and completely invulnerable to any type of attack. He can only use this form in Current and Composite Incarnations, however, and according to gameplay, he can only activate it when he is near death, but that may only be a gameplay mechanic. Doppleganger: Creates a perfect clone of himself to help him fight or spar with him, which also may be intangible, but there´s no proof of this. Jackpot: Uses this technique to destroy several demons. Believed by many to be a sealing technique, but seems to actually be an attack, likely a soul attack of some sort Quicksilver: A demon's soul that Dante absorbed which grants him the ability to slow time down/make him faster by several hundred times at least. Since there is no proof that Dante lost Quicksilver, it being a soul he absorbed, it is arguable he still has this technique. Not to be confused with the character of the same name from Marvel. Dante stop time.gif|Quicksilver Royal Block: Basically a sort of shield that Dante uses to reflect attacks back at his opponents. Although this is largely based on gameplay mechanics and hard to gauge, often disregarded as a gameplay mechanic because it never appears in canon and could easily be compared to the fact he can grip Yamato. Dreadnought: A secret technique that makes Dante temporary invulnerable to every enemy attack. Round Trip/Sword Pierce: Dante uses his telekinetic abilities to throw his sword and pierce an enemy with it, causing it to wiggle and inflict additional damage so Dante can focus on using other weapons at the same time. He then uses his power to summon the sword back. Has done this with Rebellion and Force Edge, however stopping a motorcycle mid-air proves he has minor TK ability FP Victories Abigail (Devil May Cry) Bayonetta (Bayonetta) Deadpool (Marvel) - Deadpool Profile (End´s in pizza party) Drizzt Do'Urden (Forgotten Realms) - Drizzt Do' Urden Profile Hellboy (Hellboy) - Hellboy Profile (Dante solos all the bureau of paranormal research, or probably he will get a job in there) HST Gauntlet (Naruto, Bleach and One Piece) Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) - Ichigo Kurosaki Profile Inuyasha and Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) - Inuyasha Profile, Sesshomaru Profile (was allied with Vergil, now that´s overkill) Iron Man (Marvel) - Iron Man Profile Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) Jiro Mockizuki (Black Blood Brothers) Kharn the Betrayer (Warhammer 40K) - Kharn Profile Kratos (God of War) - Kratos Profile (Dante would stomp all God of War verse) Lady (Devil May Cry) Master Chief (Halo) - Master Chief Profile Mundus (Devil May Cry) Nero (Devil May Cry) The Savior Venom (Marvel) - Venom Profile Vergil (Devil May Cry) FP Defeats (Dante's SMT Nocturne feats were ignored in these fights, as was his possible universe level feat) Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) - Cloud Strife Profile D (Vampire Hunter D) Goku (DragonBall) - Goku Profile Lobo (DC Comics) - Lobo Profile Spawn (Image Comics) - Spawn Profile Umar (Marvel) Wonder Woman (DC Comics) Inconclusive Matches Dormammu (Marvel) Respect Thread(s) Dante Respect Thread (still needs work) Gallery EbonyIvory_4.jpg|Ebony and Ivory 180px-EbonyIvory_(Devil_May_Cry_Graphic_File).jpg|Graphic design of Ebony and Ivory dante-dmc3-deviltrigger.jpg|Dante's Devil Trigger as it appears in Devil May Cry 3 DT_DMC4.png|Dante's Devil Trigger as it appears in Devil May Cry 4 DT_MajinForm.jpg|Dante's Majin Devil Trigger, an advanced form of the Trigger Unawakened Rebellion.jpg|Rebellion, before Dante has unlocked his Devil Trigger Rebellion Awakened.jpg|The Rebellion as it is most commonly seen, awakened after Dante's Devil Trigger is unlocked dante_dmc4_n1_by_spettro77-d3iq8ux.jpg|Dante with Gilgamesh Category:Character Profiles Category:Devil May Cry Characters Category:FP Award Winners Category:Anti-Hero Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Good Character Category:Magic Users Category:Lightning User Category:Nephilim Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Demon Characters